I shrunk the Bladers!
by Beywriter
Summary: A bored group of Bladers results in an experiment to put power into a Beyblade by using a computer, but the something happens and they get shrunk...I was originally going to call this "Chibi madness"


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**I shrunk the Bladers**

"You think you can give Dragoon a supercharge like this?"  
"Yep"  
"will it work?"  
"it should but there's no money back guarantee"  
"isn't this classed as cheating?" Ray asked  
"there's no rule against it so no Ray"  
"well, turn it on"  
Kenny had created a device plugged into Dizzi, able to put power into a Beyblade and bit.  
They were only doing it as a once off experiment.  
"turn it on dizzi".  
The cone shaped device lit up, a support fell changing the direction of aiming...before they could react they were engulfed by a pillar of light and shrunk down to about four inches except for Kenny.  
"guys...where did they go"  
"down here" a high pitched voice said  
"huh?"  
"DOWN HERE!" a collection of high pitched voices said.  
Kenny looked down and saw the Chibi like smaller Bladers.  
"oh we have a problem" he said  
"NO KIDDING"  
Kenny burst out laughing at Ray's high pitched voice.  
"what's so funny?  
Were four inches tall." Ray replied fuming slightly  
"Fix us" Max asked desperately  
"fire it again" Tyson yelled out  
"that's not a good idea, it could be worse"  
"WORSE?  
I'M AS TALL AS A DOLL!  
HOW COULD IT BE ANY WORSE?" Kai screamed out slightly shocked at his squeaky voice.  
"FIRE" they yelled  
"you asked for it"  
The ray shrunk then down to 2 inches.  
"NO MORE RAY" They cried together.  
"I'll reverse the power"  
They grew an extra inch and the component fizzed...it was destroyed.  
"oh"  
"WHAT?" they yelled  
"its busted, your stuck like that"  
"oh great" Ray sat down on the floor.  
"were two inches tall, what else can go wrong?"  
"we could be crushed"  
"thanks Tyson...you can really lighten the mood" Kai responded.  
"I know what happened, take a look..."  
"ahem" Max responded.  
"oh" Kenny picked them up one by one.  
"no way your doing that to me" Kai said but Kenny did it anyway.  
"when I get big again...you are dead" was all he could say.  
"whatever now look at what happened"  
"we know...you didn't build the stand properly or Dragoon would have shrunk"  
"ok, I know some of this is my fault and I'm sorry but there was a lot of power used and the components couldn't handle the massive power overload"  
"you have a plan to get us normal?" Tyson asked.  
"I think so"  
"YOU THINK SO?"  
Tempers were running high well low actually.  
Kenny wasn't sure of how long it would take to get new parts to build a replacement.  
"I'll ask Hilary if she has a dolls house"  
"haha very funny" Tyson said sarcastically.  
The doorbell rang.  
"I'll be right back"

"speaking of the devil" Kenny said.  
"now Hilary...the guys have undergone a...change"  
"yeah I know...puberty"  
"not exactly"  
"Tyson's voice break?"  
"no"  
"Ray finally got his hair cut?"  
"no"  
"so, its not puberty as...have they ever gone through it?"  
"dunno, but its best if you see it yourself"  
she entered the room.  
"awww, you got Bladebreaker dolls"  
she picked them up and looked at them.  
"good detail"  
"its us Hil" she nearly dropped them.  
"T...Tyson...Ray?"  
"its us"  
she looked at them.  
"You so so cute!"  
"she's not going to...yeah she is" Ray replied, his face like he had just eaten a lemon  
she hugged both of them.  
"sorry, you both look so cute...look at Maxie!"  
"Kai...RUN!" Max yelled, both ran across the table.

"So what happened?"  
"Tyson wondered if we could transfer power into Dragoon using computers, part of the stand broke and they got zapped...that's why there 3 inches tall"  
"there so, so...Chibi like"  
"like you have to remind us?" Kai responded.  
"we need to FIX THIS!" Tyson screamed.  
"oh Hilary, do you have a doll house or two they could sleep in?"  
"yeah"  
Tyson saw a gleam in Hilary's eye...he didn't like.  
"you better not be planning what I think you are" he said.  
She smirked evilly.  
"What?" the neko asked, his high voice cutting through the air.  
"you know what girls like to do to dolls right?"  
"no" Ray replied clueless  
"she's going to cross dress us and take advantage of us...I know it"

Hilary returned a few minutes later with a doll house.  
"we are not sleeping in there"  
each picked a room.  
The beds weren't actually so bad and Tyson fell asleep on one and slept until about 8am.  
He awoke with an eye looking in.  
"WAH!  
HILARY!"  
he got up, she looked smug and then he felt weird.  
Tyson looked down at himself and froze until he yelled out.  
"AAAAHHHHH"  
Tyson wasn't in his usual clothes, no Tyson was in a white silk dress with red trimmings, he still had on his white socks.  
Tyson's scream of shock woke the others and a few moments later more screams were heard and the others came in.  
even Kai look freaked or disturbed but he clearly didn't like wearing a doll's dress.  
Ray's hair was out of the tie and brushed, he was wearing a pink dress with butterflies on, his face was redder than the material...his face was a mixture of confusion, shock and anger.  
"what the hell is going on?" he asked  
"Hilary dressed us up to for fill her own sick pleasure fetish."  
"HILARY...GIVE US BACK OUR CLOTHES OR ELSE" Kai yelled up  
"and do what?  
Make me wet myself laughing at your squeaky high-pitched voice?"  
Kai sweat dropped, there was no chance of people taking him seriously if he was 3 inches tall and had a voice that sounded like a mouse.  
He just glared up at the brunette.  
"Please Hilary, please give us back our clothes" Max tried to reason.  
"hmmm, hold on"  
she opened the front, pulled a camera out and took a picture.  
The flash temporarily blinded them and with that she was gone.  
"guys, that pic's gonna be on the internet soon...KENNY!"  
luckily Kenny was passing and heard the high-pitched cries.  
"yeah?"  
he burst out laughing  
"Kenny, Hil has a picture of us like this and she's gonna post it on the net!  
STOP HER!"  
Kenny ran out of the room to where the main computer was...Tyson's room.

Hilary had just launched the web browser when Kenny came in and snatched the camera away.  
"what is your problem?"  
"YOU!"  
"me?"  
"you have a picture of them cross dressed...that's way uncool, taking advantage of them"  
"ok, ok...just give me the camera"  
"NO!" Kenny ran out of the room with Hilary in chase, he may not look it but Kenny is fast.  
He bolted into the bathroom, locked the door and turned on the camera, he found the picture of them and deleted it..with a quick scan he found more images...each of them sleeping but presumably after she dressed them.  
Kenny was disturbed by what he saw and Hilary banged on the door.  
"I'm deleting it all" Kenny yelled.  
"they better thank me for this" he thought after making sure all the embarrassing photo's were gone.  
He came out and handed the camera back.

"you deleted the photo's?" Tyson asked curiously  
"but she only took one" Ray thought for a moment.  
"she took more when we were sleeping...didn't she?" the angry Russian said what they were all thinking.  
"yeah, remember...that's one you guys owe me"  
"sure chief...you saved our skins.  
How long before you can rebuild the machine?"  
"I dunno, I've ordered the parts from the states"  
"Kenny...how long?  
We wont be mad" Ray said trying to get Kenny to tell.  
"a week"  
Tyson fell to the floor in shock.  
"I don't wanna live any more...please someone, shoot me in the head"  
"at least can you get us back our normal clothes?" Max was sick of being in a dress.  
There was a box balanced on the roof and chimney pots.  
Kenny looked in and smiled.  
"here ya go" he dumped the clothes into a pile on the floor.  
"I'll try and not let that happen again"  
"your damn right...thanks" the Russian replied picking out his shirt.  
They each found a private area to change and dispose of the doll's outfit.

Two days in they had gotten used to there small but large problem..there were drawbacks like having to go to the bathroom.  
First they would have to climb a ladder and hope they wouldn't fall into the bowl like Tyson did.  
Poor guy, Kenny nearly flushed him!  
Eating was a problem, they were small and the plastic food in the doll's house didn't taste nice.  
Kenny and Hilary had go give them tiny amounts of food like bread crumbs and small bits of cheese, ham...she even got one of those water dispensers you see in hamster cages, she even bought a wheel to go with it.  
They could still Beyblade but they used a breakfast bowl to do it in...luckily that they all had there Beyblades with them at the time.  
But being 3 inches tall made them see the world differently, when they went outside when it was warm, they looked around and everything looked big and frightening.  
Kai didn't want to step off the concrete area but the others forced him, so they went exploring the "Jungle".  
"I can't believe this is my own yard" Tyson said looking at the plant size grass around him.  
A bird came over head, it swooped down at them.  
"badbirdbadbirdbadbirdbadbirdbadbirdbadbirdbadbirdbadbird" Tyson screamed as they ran for cover, the sparrow swooped down and picked Max up.  
"HELP!"  
they fired there Beyblades at the Sparrow's beak making the sparrow drop Max.  
Using his skill, Ray leaped up and caught the blond before gently landing again.  
"thanks, I thought I was bird food for a minute"  
"lets just get back inside where there aren't any birds" Ray said looking around for the bird that was defiantly still around them.

Back inside the Doll's house on the 3rd day tempers wore a little thin.  
The high-pitched 3 inch Beybladers were arguing about random things and getting into fights.  
By the 5th day, none of them were talking, each was annoyed at the other.  
All of them were covered in bruises and black eye's and shattered private areas as one of Tyson's tactics was to kick between the legs, sadly Ray received the first blow and that made everyone stop talking..just fight until they hated to be around each other, so that's where they are in there own rooms, nursing wounds and fuming.

"GUY'S THE FIRST PART CAME"  
on the fourth day, finally a part and only five more to go.  
"have you been fighting again?"  
Max had gone to Tyson's room to say he was sorry and all but was attacked.  
"Can't you guys get along?"  
"NO!" they shouted.  
"as soon as I'm big again...I'm leaving back for China"  
"I'm going back to the USA"  
"but your friends"  
"not anymore"  
Kenny sighed...there was no use in reasoning with pissed 3 inch Beybladers.  
They had lost there apatite as well, Kenny and Hilary tried to get them to eat but it was useless.  
"KENNY...CAN I SPEAK?" Tyson yelled.  
Sure.  
"I wanna go on your shoulder and whisper into your ear...I don't want the neko spying"  
"I heard that"  
"quick he's coming" Kenny picked Tyson up gently and placed him on his shoulder.  
"what do you want?"  
"I don't want to sleep in that house anymore, not with them...do you have a shoebox?"  
"I think you should stay with them and work things out"  
Tyson sat down on his shoulder.  
"but I hate them"  
"you'll all be best friends when I fix you and that's two days away"  
"fine" Tyson crossed his arms.  
"you can put me back"  
Kenny returned Tyson to the angry cat boy.  
"what were you talking about?"  
"none of your business...cat"  
"I have a name"  
"listen, I'm in no mood for a fight...go away and never come back.  
I don't want to speak to you I have nothing to say"  
"fine" Ray left Tyson but not before scratching him with his claw like nails on his fingers.  
"AAAGGH!"

Kenny woke them up early that morning.  
The parts had arrived and Kenny had built the machine.  
"so you can fix us?"  
"yeah...its simple, I've been running sims on Dizzi and it should work.  
"ok...standby in 5,4,3,2,fire"  
the aura surrounded them and made them there normal size, if not a little  
bigger.  
They cheered at the fact they were back to the normal size  
Tensions were lifted and they realized what jerks they had been.  
"Tyson"  
"yeah Ray?"  
"sorry for all the fighting and for the scratching"  
"sorry, for kicking you between the legs" the friends became friends again.  
"Kenny, lets never try that again"  
"amen" he replied.  
Tyson's stomach rumbled.  
"well things are back to normal" the neko commented and all burst out laughing with the predictable with food teen.

Author notes

Beywriter: I sort of based this on Honey I shrunk the kids  
Max: Thanks for reading now its your turn to review...its a fanfiction crime not to.  
Ray: we hoped you liked it!


End file.
